


The Wedding

by Candy4thewin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Step Brothers, Underage I guess, i still cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will become official step brothers but it still doesn't matter to either of them. Hannibal is of the opinion that Will is cute and Will cant stop staring at Hannibal's muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to step-brother au. There isn't anything explicit since its mostly just build up. Let me know what you think though :)

The wedding was a small affair. Will’s mother worked a lot and since they had moved away from Will’s father in New Orleans she didn’t have that many friends. Fredrick only had his colleagues at the hospital to invite since it seemed the man wasn’t very well liked. Unfortunately this didn’t meant that the wedding was going to be a casual affair. Will’s mother was rather fond of theatrics and had looked forward to decorating for this wedding for a while. Because of this Will found himself in one of the most stifling suits that he was convinced his mother picked just because she knew he would hate it. Will just knew that he looked like a stiff penguin. Hannibal, who was wearing the same suit, pulled off the suit rather nicely. Something about the cut managed to extenuate his broad shoulders and slim waist and Will found himself watching the other more than once enjoying the way that he wore the outfit with ease.  
Will’s mother was gorgeous of course, even at 40 she looked young and vibrant. Will actually met her eyes and smiled for her while she was at the altar. This seemed to make her extremely happy because she gave him the warmest smile he had seen since before she had divorced his father. Will could almost feel tears forming in his eyes and felt a momentary warmth for his mother and the man that was making her so happy. Much later after the wedding Will’s mother would thank him and say that his smile was better than any wedding gift.  
Once the ceremony was over the reception was held in a small park next to the lake near the church where the ceremony had taken place. The location made Will happy because once he had greeted the few people he actually cared to greet he was able to slip off and walk to the lake. It was dark and the sand was already cold when Will took off his shoes. After walking far enough that he could barely see the wedding party, he found some rocks to sit on and just stared out at the water enjoyed the moon’s reflection on the water.  
“Hello Will.” Hannibal’s voice startled Will almost causing him to fall from his seat.  
“Hannibal! What are you doing out here?” Hannibal just raised an eyebrow at Will.  
“The better question is, what are you doing out here? Was the party that boring to you Will?”  
Will looked away back at the water. “I just don’t like crowds is all. It’s much quieter out here.”  
“I see.” Will glanced at Hannibal before deciding that his step brother probably did understand him. There was a long pause. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”  
Will shrugged but moved over so there was room for the larger male to sit down. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable and Will actually found himself leaning against Hannibal and enjoying the heat that he gave off in the coolness of the night.  
Sometime later Hannibal shifted so he was looking in the direction of the rest of the group. “They’re going to be lighting the lanterns soon.” Will looked over too.  
“Lanterns?”  
“Yes your mother wanted to light little paper boats and lanterns so that everyone could watch them float off into the water.” Will sighed and stood up already missing the others body heat. Hannibal just frowned up at Will.  
“They’ll probably want us to be back for that.” Hannibal seemed to consider this before standing up and stretching. This brought Will’s attention to the fact that Hannibal wasn’t wearing his coat or vest any longer and he noticed the way that the white button up shirt pulled and strained around the other’s arms and chest. It took Will a good 5 minutes to realize that he was staring. He was fast to turn away a blush spreading across his face. Hannibal smirked behind him admiring the way the flush colored the back of Will’s neck and ears. The younger one was so easy to tease and he hadn’t even done anything yet.  
Hannibal, taking a risky step with the younger one, put his arm around the boy’s waist and pulled him back into him. Will sputtered but didn’t struggle as he was pulled into strong arms and an even stronger chest.  
“I can think of something much better than a wedding party.” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear. Will shuddered against Hannibal unsure of what to do. He had never been in any situation close to this. Should he flirt? Should he rebuke Hannibal now that they were brothers? Rather than disgust at the thought Will found himself even more excited. Hannibal seemed to sense this conflict in Will because he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Will’s neck pressing his teeth into it causing Will to whimper. Then he pulled away. “Perhaps another time and another place. After all we have all of next week alone.” With that Hannibal gave Will’s butt a pat, winked, and walked away. Will just stood there watching him go before the last thing Hannibal had said caught up with him A whole week alone with Hannibal at home because their parents were going away for their honeymoon. Oh god Will was screwed.


End file.
